Es imposible
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Se había enamorado del sujeto más imposible, se había entregado al amor inasible que pertenecía a Tadashi Hamada. (Hidashi)


Título: Es imposible

Resúmen: Se había enamorado del sujeto más imposible, se había entregado al amor inasible que pertenecía a Tadashi Hamada. (Hidashi)

Pues no sé que decir, para quién me conoce, ya sabe que siempre hago mini drabbles cuando la inspiración llega hacia a mí.

Este es mi primer intento de realidad. De angustia, dónde todas lloran sangre.

De feels

Parejas : Hidashi

Bombero x Hirozuela

Advertencias dentro del capítulo

-Relaciones homosexuales

-Temática del incesto, hermanos engendrando un amor más alla que lo fraternal

-Drama (?)

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

Capitulo único

Hermano

-No es amor, es costumbre.

Lo sabía.

-Te amo.

-No juegues con una palabra tan difícil

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Empero, no estaba preparado para esto, su prodigiosa mente no sabía cómo encontrar el otro ángulo.

-Siempre has estado conmigo, siempre te he amado.

-Eres muy joven para comprenderlo

Su interior estaba preparado, estaba dispuesto a dejarse destrozar por la realidad.

-Pero en serio te amo.

-Hiro, Es imposible

Es imposible

Es imposible

Es imposible

-Lo sé.

Eran dos crueles palabras, dos palabras que eran arrastradas por el viento y el palpitar de esa boca en la que sus labios añoraban poder hundirse. Eran dos palabras leoninas para sus entrañas, puesto que tan pronto entraron, habían corroído todo en su interior, lo habían dejado destrozado, lo dejaron abandonado, esos sentimientos prohibidos lo habían mantenido roto y descompuesto. No obstante, quiso mantener la esperanza, no, quiso creer en la mínima posibilidad de enfrentarse tras la lluvia acida de sociedad en la que lo habían catalogado a él y a su pequeño amor.

Hiro y Tadashi

Los hermanos Hamada

Eran un concepto tan terrífico, esa línea de sangre era su condena, era su hecho, era su verdugo, era su sentencia. Pero a su vez, esa ominosa línea que deseaba cruzar, era su salvación, era una luz en un pequeño túnel en dónde yacían sus furtivos sentimientos.

Hermano

Era una bala prejuiciosa para él y sus malbaratados sentimientos

Nunca quiso ser su hermano, nunca quiso estar bajo el mismo lecho.

No quería compartir cobijas, quería compartir abrazos con Tadashi, no quería besos de media noche, quería besos en la que ambos pudiese robarse el alma, no quería esconderse de su hermano, no deseaba destruir sus propios sentimientos, solamente quería amarlo a él, a su hermano.

Es imposible

Lo entendía, era tan fácil de comprender, pero difícil de asimilar, Hiro Hamada sabía que el amor que llegaba a incoar por su hermano no estaba correcto. No estaba bien, iba contrario de leyes, iba contrario de estereotipos, iba contrario de cualquier moralidad en la que ambos pudiesen holgarse, no había fundamentos, la ciencia no estribaba, no podía escudarse para un concluso tan sencillo.

Se había enamorado del sujeto más imposible, se había entregado al amor inasible que pertenecía a Tadashi Hamada.

Se enamoró de sus lamentos, le gustaron sus defectos, sus virtudes, sus enormes ojos transparentes y susceptibles a regalarte su propia esencia. Amó a Tadashi, no, amaba a Tadashi con cada fibra de su cuerpo, pobre cordero de sentimientos, sus buenas intenciones y su pureza no podía ser protegida esta vez, esta vez su hermano no llegaría a salvarlo como siempre, porqué era su mismo hermano quién lo estaba lacerando.

Porqué Hiro se atrevió a cambiar los sentimientos, se atrevió a transformar un puro cariño a una enferma obsesión, desfiguró una bella rosa, los pétalos fueron barridos y ahora sólo coexistían unas espinas que se ceñían alrededor y abrían nuevas cicatrices.

Cicatrices que ni el mismo tiempo podría borrar, brotarían con el recuerdo de un imposible, emergerían al pensar que no habría más allá de un "Te quiero" , un abrazo amigable o un temor indescifrable, no confabularían siendo amantes, sólo serían dos hermanos incomodados por el destino.

Después de todo, es imposible.

Su amor lo era

Y volver a lo que era antes también sería absurdo.

Lo destruyó, destruyó todo lo bueno con Tadashi por el egoísmo de su declaración, por las alas del amor.

-Hiro, eres mi paciente quiero ayudarte.-Escuchó tras su espalda la monótona voz de Baymax. Hiroestaba arrellanado sobre el lecho, enredado en sus propias sábanas, tratando de encerrarse.

-No tenemos cura para esto.-Le respondió, sumergiéndose en el calor que le regalaba la propia frazada.

-¿Por qué?

-Es imposible.

Es imposible

Esa era su realidad, esa era su triste y retorcida realidad.

Notas finales

No sé que poner, ya saben, si quieren decirme que es lo que sintieron en este absurda angustia estaría encantada de leerlas.

Hirozuelas para todos 3


End file.
